1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling display of a message at a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), provide limited assistance in recovering messages which have not yet been sent to their intended recipient. For example, consider the scenario in which the user is inputting a message (e.g., a short message service (SMS) message) when an incoming call is received at the mobile terminal. The incoming call typically has priority over the message input function such that the mobile terminal will either delete the message or will save the unsent message to a particular location, such as a drafts folder in the message application.
In the event the user wants to finish creating the message after completing the call, the user must find the location at which the message application has stored the message and then actively retrieve the message. This takes time and effort, which the user is not always willing or able to expend. In addition, less-experienced users may not be able to find the location of the stored message, or they may not know how to retrieve the saved message. Another disadvantage with existing systems is that the user may forget that the mobile terminal saved the unsent message for later retrieval.